ame armée
by miss titcha
Summary: songfic sur la guerre d'Ishball. Riza à une cible...et des doutes.


_Youyou !_

_Je me lance dans une deuxième songfic (la première c'était « Je m'appelle Ishball, des fois que ça intéresse…) qui se situe pendant la guerre d'Ishball, avant que Riza ne retrouve Roy…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Je vous prévient, j'ai changé l'histoire ! D'ailleurs avec un fin comme ça, je pense que le manga ne serait pas pareil ! Enfin vous verrez…**J'en profite pour dire que les perso de FMA ne sont pas à moi (dommage…).**_

_Les paroles sont de INA-ICH, un chanteuse indé qui fait du rock-métal avec des paroles crues et fortes. J'adore ! Si vous êtes intéressés, elle à un site myspace, voici l'adresse http/ www. myspace .com/ inaich (comme d'hab, faut enlever les espaces)._

_Et le titre de la chanson c'est AME ARME (bah oui, me suis pas foulé, j'l'ai repris pour le titre de ma fic ! lol)_

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

**Ame armée**

_**Tapie dans mon coin**_

_**Je t'observe de loin**_

Cela faisait trois fois que tu te retrouvais dans le cercle de mon viseur…Et trois fois que je ne tirais pas…

Immobile, je te regardais te rapprocher du bâtiment où je m'étais tapie. Cette fois serai la bonne.

_**Chacun de tes gestes **_

_**Ressemblent aux miens**_

A n'en douté, tu n'étais pas un de ses Ishball courageux mais pas très dégourdis avec une arme entre les mains…non, tes gestes étaient ceux d'un tireur d'élite…tes gestes me rappelaient les miens…

_**A quoi penses-tu beau gosse**_

_**Dans cette guerre atroce**_

Je profitais du grossissement du viseur pour observer tes traits, calmes quoi qu'un peu soucieux. Tu n'étais pas vilain à regarder avec cet air perplexe. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Tu sais bien pourtant qu'il ne faut pas y penser, à la guerre, à la mort, a toutes ces atrocités.

**_Elle qui nous uni_**

_**En habit kaki**_

J'avais revêtu un manteau kaki, pour camoufler mon uniforme bleu pas très idéal dans cet univers désertique. De ce fait, je te ressemblais avec ton ensemble verdâtre tâché de sang et de poussière…

Cette guerre nous reliait…

_**Comme deux jeunes mariés**_

_**Nos destins sont liés**_

Etrangement, nous qui n'aurions jamais du nous rencontrés…nous étions liés par la guerre. C'était stupide !

_**Ennemis par la vie**_

_**Mariés par le mort**_

Je devais te tuer et voilà que je nous trouvais…une alliance…Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, le seul lien qui existait entre nous était celui de la mort !

_**Ta gâchette au doigt**_

_**Ma vie est à toi**_

Une mort que tu pouvais me donner…

_**Ma gâchette au doigt**_

_**Ta vie est à moi**_

Une mort que je devais te donner…

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Oui je vais tirer, répandre le deuil**_

_**Et je vais pleurer ta vie que je cueille**_

_**Ma patrie me décore**_

_**Pour avoir ta mort**_

Pour ne pas sombrer dans la honte et le désespoir, je me remémorait les raison de mon engagement dans l'armée. La raison…Il méritait que je te tue, mais tu ne pouvais pas comprendre…

_**Qu'as-tu fais de mal**_

_**Pour mériter mes balles ?**_

Que faisais-tu ici ? Quelles étaient tes motivations ? Qu'avais-tu fais pour qu'on m'envoie te tuer ?

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser…

_**Si tu as fait le bien**_

_**Ca ne pèse plus rien.**_

Les injustices qui pèsent sur les décisions de guerres sont trop grandes pour nous laisser penser.

Le bien ne vaut plus rien ici, seul la survie compte. La réflexion n'a plus ça place.

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

Des gens plus ou moins innocents qui meurent…des gens plus où moins innocents qui tuent…Voilà à quoi se résume la guerre pour les soldats. Et il ne faut pas chercher plus loin…

_**En habit kaki**_

_**Plus rien n'a de prix**_

La vie elle-même n'a plus vraiment de sens, plus rien n'existe pendant la guerre…

Je vais tu tuer, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne veux pas savoir.

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

La guerre réduit les anges en monstres qui dérangent, et je vais te tuer.

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Oui je vais tirer, répandre le deuil**_

_**Et je vais pleurer ta vie que je cueille**_

_**Ma patrie me décore**_

_**Pour avoir ta mort**_

Je fais le vide dans mon esprit, je chasse les pensées qui me font monter les larmes aux yeux et je pose un doigt résolu sur la gâchette.

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Je vais te tuer…**_

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Je vais te tuer…**_

Je vais te tuer.

_**Mon corps soudain à peur**_

_**Se tord dans cet enfer**_

Je ne sais pas se qu'il c'est passé, je ne réfléchit plus, seule la douleur emplie mon esprit.

_**Sur moi tu as tiré**_

_**Moi qui n'ai pas osé.**_

Il a suffit d'une petite hésitation, un instant de réflexion pour que ta balle remplace la mienne.

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

Je devais te tuer, je n'ai pas pu…

_**Quel sanglant présent**_

_**De ta part bel amant**_

Mon arme est tombée, mes mains revienne de la blessure rougit de sang.

J'aurais du te tuer…

_**Une rivière de diamant**_

_**En forme de balles rouge sang**_

Les balles on percés mon cœur…tout devient rouge…puis noir…

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

Qu'ai-je fais ?

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

J'aurais du te tuer…

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

C'était toi qui devais mourir !

_**La guerre réduit les anges**_

_**En monstres qui dérangent**_

Comment vais-je le protéger maintenant ? Comment vais-je tenir la promesse faite à mon père ?

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Oui tu as tiré, répandu le deuil**_

_**Ma mère va pleurer ma vie que tu cueilles**_

_**Ma patrie m'offrira un joli cercueil.**_

Tu viens vers moi, tes yeux pleurent comme les miens.

Tu as tiré, tu m'as tuée, et moi je n'ai pas pu…

_**L'arme à la main et la larme à l'œil**_

_**Oui tu as tiré, répandu le deuil**_

_**Ma mère va pleurer ma vie que tu cueilles**_

_**Ma patrie m'offrira un joli cercueil.**_

Tu m'as tuée…Mais ne tue pas Roy…

_Et voulà ! Alors, z'en pensez quoi ? Aller, laissez des reviews ! bizz_


End file.
